We Got Married!
by aku ini sayangmu
Summary: Mark dan Donghyuck ikut WGM? Wow. [NCT/MarkHyuck]


Donghyuck tengah menggerutu, sedangkan Mark tengah bergumam frustasi.

"Kenapa harus kita?!" Kali ini Mark menjerit dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Produser sialan," Donghyuck menggigiti bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. "Kenapa harus kita?" lirihnya tidak jelas.

Mark mendelik lucu melihat bibir bawah Donghyuck yang berdarah. "Oi, oi! Bibir seksimu berdarah, bodoh! Berhenti menggitnya! Hanya aku yang boleh menggigitnya!" serunya panik.

" _P_ - _pabboya_!" jerit Donghyuck seraya mencubit gemas pipi kiri Mark, "Ucapanmu sudah seperti orang mesum, sialan! Dan ngomongnya tidak usah pakai tanda seru, ya."

"Oh, dasar anak tidak tahu sopan santun! Berani-beraninya kau—"

"Aku bicara begini karena ucapan mesummu, _Hyung_! Itu termasuk pelecehan, tahu!"

"Mesum dari mana? Bukankah kita sudah sering melaku—"

"GAAAH! DIAM KAU, WAHAI IBLIS MESUM!"

"GYAAA! AMPUN, IBUNDA! AKU TIDAK AKAN BICARA YANG ANEH-ANEH LAGI—HYUCK, SAKIT!"

Sang Produser yang hendak memberikan mereka dua bungkus snack nampak _speechless_ jauh di belakang mereka. Ugh, suara tinggi Donghyuck disertai dengan suara jeritan frustasi Mark benar-benar membuat gendang telinganya serasa ingin pecah.

"Ya Tuhan, semoga ini keputusan yang tepat aku membawa mereka ke acara _'_ _We Got Married'_ ini..."

* * *

;;-;;

.

 **We Got Married!**

(First Scene : Pak Produser)

.

MarkHyuck saling memiliki, _**percayalah wahai kawan-kawanku tersayang**_ , muah

.

 _Shounen-ai, AR, OOC, Typos, bahasa campur-aduk-chyeah_

.

;;-;;

* * *

"Aku ingin untuk adegan pertama, kalian mengikuti alur naskah yang kami buat. Namun, untuk pertemuan berikut-berikutnya, kalian harus berimprovisasi sendiri. Mengerti?" ujar Produser.

"Berimprovisasi pantatmu," gerutu Donghyuck kesal.

"Aku mendengarmu, anak nakal."

"MOHON AMPUN, _SIR_."

Mark mendengus pelan. "Dua-duanya sama-sama bodoh. Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan mereka, sih?"

"KAMI MENDENGARMU, WAHAI MARK YANG AGUNG."

"MOHON AMPUN, IBUNDA DAN WASIR."

"WASIR GUNDULMU!"

Sang Produser menepuk puncak kepala Mark dan Donghyuck dengan (sok) sabar. "Aku benar-benar berharap banyak kepada kalian. Aku tahu kalau keputusanku ini memang tidak pantas—"

"Benar sekali, dasar tua bangka," sahut Mark dan Donghyuck bersamaan.

"—dasar berisik. Tapi, yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Ini keputusan dari pusat."

"Kenapa tidak Jaehyun _Hyung_ dan Taeyong _Hyung_ saja?" tanya Mark.

Bukannya mendapatkan jawaban, malah mereka disuguhi oleh pemandangan Sang Produser yang tengah menyeringai (sok) penuh makna.

Donghyuck mengernyit jijik. "Euw, tidak usah sok menyeringai. Menjijikkan sekali."

"Sialan kau. Sudahlah, lebih baik kalian bersiap-siap. Kita akan mulai lima menit lagi," titahnya malas-malasan.

Mark dan Donghyuck saling berpandangan kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah! Mohon kerja samanya, wahai tua bangka~" ucap Donghyuck sebagai wakil atas dirinya dan juga Mark. Setelah itu, mereka langsung melesat pergi menjauh dari Sang Produser.

Sedangkan yang ditinggal hanya dapat tersenyum lebar melihat punggung mereka berdua yang terlihat semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Hmph, kalau tahu alasan yang sebenarnya, pasti kalian akan mati muda."

* * *

.

.

" **WE GOT MARRIED, DIMULAI!"**

 **Day 1**

.

.

* * *

Donghyuck nampak mengetukkan jemarinya di atas meja. Kepalanya sepenuhnya ia sandarkan ke atas meja dengan posisi menyamping menghadap ke arah jendela. Sorot matanya menunjukkan rasa bosan yang amat sangat.

"Di mana pasanganku? Kenapa dia lama sekali? Ugh," gumamnya setengah merajuk. Padahal...

 _'Ternyata aku memang harus menunggu kedatangan Mark Hyung selama tiga jam, tepat seperti di dalam naskah. Ah, sialan! Dasar tua bangka sialan! Dan Mark juga sialan!'_ Begitulah isi batinnya.

Dia melihat sendiri, Mark yang baru saja menyebrang menuju cafe tempat pertemuan mereka. Sedari tadi, Mark menunggu di luar selama tiga jam bersama para staff. Sesekali pria kelahiran Kanada itu menggoda Donghyuck dari kejauhan—seperti mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Namun yang didapatkannya hanyalah delikan sinis dari Donghyuck yang seakan-akan berkata, _'Cepat kemari! Aku bisa mati kebosanan, bodoh!'_ dan saat ia bertanya kepada salah satu staff, jawaban yang didapatkannya hanyalah, _'Tunggu saja, Mark-ssi. Kau tidak sabaran sekali!'_.

BUKANNYA DIA TIDAK SABAR, HANYA SAJA—TATAPANNYA DONGHYUCK, LHO.

Maaf, capslock kena _pencet_.

 _Kling! Kling!_

Suara dering bel yang tergantung di atas pintu membuat Donghyuck menghela napas kasar. Ah, Mark sudah datang rupanya.

Mark terlihat berlari tergesa-gesa mendekati meja yang Donghyuck tempati. Yeah, antara akting saja dan takut kalau Donghyuck benar-benar marah.

"M-maafkan aku—"

"Dari mana saja?"

Tuh, kan.

"T-tadi ada jadwal—"

"Bohong," Kedua bola mata Donghyuck berputar malas. "Kalau kau ada jadwal, berarti aku juga ikut, bodoh," ketusnya.

Mulut Mark terbuka lebar, merasa heran dengan sikap Donghyuck. Ia menatap manik kelam milik Donghyuck yang ia sukai itu lalu berbisik pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh kamera di sekitar mereka, "Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?"

Alis kanan Donghyuck naik sedikit. "Ini namanya im-pro-vi-sa-si, wahai Mark," desisnya.

Mark mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

Oh, begitu.

Baiklah.

"Tapi, tadi itu jadwalku bersama NCT U," balas Mark setelah mengambil tempat di hadapan Donghyuck. Oke, dia akan mengikuti 'alur permainan' yang dibuat Donghyuck saat ini. "Kau, kan, bukan bagian dari kami."

"Pft, NCT U sedang tidak ada jadwal minggu ini."

 _Mampus_.

"Eum, baiklah. Kau menang, adik kecil," ucap Mark mengalah.

"Jadi, katakanlah alasan yang sebenarnya."

"Yakin yang sebenarnya?" Melihat Donghyuck yang mengangguk, sudut bibir kanan Mark terangkat sedikit. "Kau tahu, _produser paling tampan sedunia_ lah yang telah membuat kita saling menunggu selama tiga jam. Dengan alasan untuk membuatmu merasakan emosi kekesalan yang tidak dibuat-buat," Mark menatap tajam kamera yang ada di samping kirinya. " _Bullshit_ , pak tua."

Donghyuck memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan tawanya—meskipun gagal total. "GYAHAHA! JUJUR SEKALI, _HYUNG_!" Tawanya meledak begitu saja. Ia memukul keras tangan Mark yang berada di atas meja.

Meskipun Mark mengaduh kesakitan, namun ia tetap menyunggingkan seringai menyebalkan ke arah kamera. Ia menatap kamera penuh dendam lalu berbisik,

"Satu sama, Pak. Aku menanti kekalahanmu yang selanjutnya."

.

Sementara di seberang cafe, yaitu tempat para staff bernaung...

"Pft! Maafkan saya, Pak Produser. Saya tidak ingin menertawakan Anda, tapi wajah Anda minta ditertawakan—GYAHAHAHAH!"

"JUJUR SEKALI MEREKA BERDUA. SIP, SIP! AKU MARKHYUCK _SHIPPER_ SEKARANG~!"

"Aku yakin rating acara ini akan meningkat secara drastis."

"Mereka lebih pintar darimu, Pak. Kita tidak perlu naskah untuk mereka."

Dan derai tawa yang memekakkan telinga terdengar bersahutan setelahnya.

Sang korban nampak tersenyum aneh dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat. Ia berbisik,

"Dasar anak-anak sialan."— _kupotong anu kalian setelah ini, mampus dah_

* * *

.

.

 **.**

 **TeBeCeh**

.

.

.

* * *

 **[03/10/2016]**

FF ini setiap chapternya panjangnya tergantung setiap adegan. Satu adegan, satu chapter.

YOWISLAH, NO BACOT LAGI. SAMPAI JUMPA SEMUAAA~!

Tertanda, buliran keringat Mas Tengil—maksudku, Taeil. Maafkan. Biasa, anak kurang ajar mah gini—YAYAYA, SEPURANE!


End file.
